FIRST LOVE SONG
FIRST LOVE SONG is an insert song sung by Aoi Yuuki, Nana Mizuki and Ayahi Takagaki in Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Track List * FIRST LOVE SONG * FIRST LOVE SONG (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = ぎゅっとほら…怖くはない わかったの…これが命 後悔は…したくはない 「夢、ここから始まる…さあ世界に光を…」 止めどなく　溢れてく　この力 これが想い合うシンフォニー 闇を裂き　輝くよ　聖なるフレイム 全身全霊　いざ往かん　ありのまま すべてを放とう! 届け! 一人じゃない　紡ぎ合うそれが LOVE SONG 伝え! 胸の鼓動　原初の音楽よ 幾度でも…! いくらでも…! 何度でも…! 永遠に　大空に奏で　歌う! 遥か今　創るんだ　勇気の火　みんなで 繋ぎ合おうこの手を　信じて… 太陽にかざして　信じて! 「響け絆! 願いと共に…!」 不思議だね…静かな宇宙(そら) 本当の…剣になれた? 悪くない…時を貰った 「夢、天に飛んでゆけ…さあ星へと変わろう」 ありがとう　心から　ありがとう 過ごした時間はシンフォニー 教わった　温もりは　忘れない Heartのゼンブ　麗しき　満ちてゆく 涙は拭って! 届け! 一人じゃない　紡ぎ合うそれが LOVE SONG 伝え! 胸の鼓動　原初の音楽よ 幾度でも…! いくらでも…! 何度でも…! 永遠に　大空に奏で　歌う! 遥か今　創るんだ　勇気の火　みんなで 繋ぎ合おうこの手を　信じて… 太陽にかざして　信じて! 「響け絆! 願いと共に…!」 |-|Romaji = gyutto hora… kowaku wa nai wakatta no… kore ga inochi koukai wa… shitaku wa nai “Yume, koko kara hajimaru… Saa sekai ni hikari wo…” tomedo naku afureteku Kono chikara kore ga omoi au SHINFONII yami wo saki kagayaku yo sei naru FUREIMU zenshin zenrei iza yukan ari no mama subete wo hanatou! todoke! hitori janai tsumugi au sore ga LOVE SONG tsutae! mune no kodou gensho no ongaku yo ikudo demo…! ikura demo…! nando demo…! eien ni oozora ni kanade utau! haruka ima tsukurun da yuuki no hi minna de tsunagi aou kono te wo shinjite… taiyou ni kazashite shinjite! “Hibike kizuna! Negai to tomo ni…!” fushigi da ne… shizuka na sora hontou no… ken ni nareta? warukunai… toki wo moratta “Yume, ten ni tonde yuke… Saa hoshi e to kawarou” arigatou kokoro kara arigatou sugoshita jikan wa SHINFONII osowatta nukumori wa wasurenai Heart no ZENBU uruwashiki michite yuku namida wa nugutte! Todoke! hitori janai tsumugi au sore ga LOVE SONG Tsutae! mune no kodou genshou no ongaku yo ikudo demo…! ikura demo…! nando demo…! eien ni oozora ni kanade utau! haruka ima tsukurun da yuuki no hi minna de tsunagi aou kono te wo shinjite… taiyou ni kazashite shinjite! “Hibike kizuna! Negai to tomo ni…!” |-|English = If you hold my hand tight… I’m not afraid. I understand… This is life. I do not… Want to regret anything. “My dream begins here… Now, let’s bring light to the world…” Without an end, this power overflows. This is our symphony of loving each other. Cutting through the darkness, this holy flame shines. With all my heart and soul, it is time to go, just as I am, I will release everything! Let this reach! You are not alone. What we weave together is a LOVE SONG. Let it be conveyed! The heartbeat in my chest. It is the original song. No matter how many times…! No matter how many times…No matter how many times…! Eternally, we will play this song and sing to the broad sky! We will make the distant present with the fire of courage, with everyone. Let’s connect our hands- Believe… And raise our hands to the sun- Believe! “Echo, bonds! Along with our wish…!” How mysterious… The sky is so quiet. Was I able to… Become a true sword? It’s not bad… I received time. “My dream, fly to the heavens… Now, let’s change into a star.” Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you… The time we spent together was a symphony. I will never forget the warmth I was taught. My entire heart is beautifully filled. I will wipe my tears! Let this reach! You are not alone. What we weave together is a LOVE SONG. Let it be conveyed! The heartbeat in my chest. It is the original song. No matter how many times…! No matter how many times…! No matter how many times…! Eternally, we will play this song and sing to the broad sky! We will make the distant present with the fire of courage, with everyone. Let’s connect our hands- Believe… And raise our hands to the sun- Believe! “Echo, bonds! Along with our wish…!” Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music